AUG
The AUG, or Bullpup, as it was previously known, is a rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The''' AUG''' is a powerful automatic assault rifle available exclusively to the Counter-Terrorists. Though not nearly as popular as the M4A1, the AUG garners the attraction of many CT players, as it can be a bit more versatile than the M4A1 due to its zoom function. It is arguably more popular than the FAMAS, and can be considered the second most popular Counter-Terrorist rifle. Properties CS:GO damage values The AUG is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 221 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer moderate-heavy speed reduction. The AUG is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * Good accuracy (slightly better than the M4A1) * Secondary fire uses the mounted scope for low power zooming on targets * Medium damage * Low spread * Useful for long range combat (firing in bursts of 3) * In CS:GO only, it is able to get single headshot kills only at very close range against helmet wearing enemies ** Unlike previous games, using the scope will not decrease the rate of fire. Disadvantages * Rate of fire decreases when using the integrated optics in older CS titles before CS:GO * Slightly less damage than the M4A1 (prior to CS:GO) * Long reload time compared to other assault rifles * More expensive than the M4A1 ($400 more) * Low rate of fire for an assault rifle (in CS:GO) * The AUG is exclusive to Counter-Terrorists Gameplay Tactics * This weapon is ideal for defensive purposes, such as guarding or camping, but can also be used offensively. ** Make use of this weapon based on how you play; it's just as good on both offense and defense. * Arguably, the AUG is one of the most accurate weapons in the game, with low spread. Use this as an advantage and spray bullets at the stomach of enemies. ** Though accurate, full-auto use is not always recommended. ** This weapon has a fast recovery time for recoil. Shoot two rounds in burst for maximum effect. ** Take advantage of the accuracy and range of this weapon by treating this weapon similar to the SIG 550 the G3 SG/1. Be warned of the low damage, however. * Use the weapon's zooming ability to increase the accuracy of your weapon when the opponent is far away. At close range, don't zoom in because not only does it decrease your rate of fire, but it also decreases your peripheral vision, making it harder to see your surroundings. * Sometimes, users of this weapon can strafe and spray at enemies thus scoring a few headshots, if enemies are occupied and are clustered together. ** If you are facing enemies head-on, try not to aim for the head because enemies may strafe and easily avoid your bullets. Instead, continuously fire at the stomach to ensure that all bullets hit your targets. *This weapon has a fast recovery time for recoil. Shoot two rounds in a burst for maximum effect. * Expert bots tend to pick up this rifle and they can use it very effectively. * The AUG is often avoided in competitive matches due to its long reload time, inflicts less damage compared to the M4A1, and has a lower rate of fire. However, the excellent accuracy and low spread are its primary advantages and some experienced players can wield this rifle to engage enemies at long distances. Basically, scoring headshots are much easier compared to the M4A1. Countertactics * Avoid all close and medium contact with its users. * If using fully automatic weapons, opt for weapons with a higher firing speed than this weapon, higher accuracy, or higher damage. * Use powerful weapons, or counter it with the SG 552 or SG 553 * In the event the user is zoomed-in, they may be ignoring what's behind them. * The AUG will take a while to reload; use this to your advantage. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia * The database file name for this weapon is aug. * In Counter-Strike: Source, the AUG's bolt is not attached to the gun. The bottom of the bolt is missing faces and is see-through. * The Source version of AUG is the weakest gun that uses 7.62mm round, probably because it is actually a 5.56mm round rifle. Also, headshots from AUG don't always kill, while other 7.62mm weapons do. * A HUD and game error in Counter-Strike: Source lists the ammunition as 7.62x51mm, when infact it uses 5.56x45mm. So far this caliber is not avaliable for this weapon in real life. The AUG in game uses the same ammo as the AK-47 and other 7.62mm firearms. * In Deleted Scenes, the AUG A1 is used by players in some missions, but never seen in the hand of NPCs. The Deleted Scenes variant has its own model, animation and firing sound. * In early Counter-Strike games, the AUG was known as Bullpup, however, the AUG is not the only "Bullpup" weapon in the game. Others include the P90 and the FAMAS. * In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Steyr AUG A3 replaces the AUG-A1 of the previous games. From a gameplay point-of-view this is merely cosmetic. * In CS: GO, the AUG is modeled with a 40 round magazine, though it still holds the usual 30. * Before an 6/26/2013 update, while using optics, the rate of fire will be halved, about 360 rpm. * The 1.5x Optic used for the AUG A1 (CS, CS:CZ, CS:S) is called the Swarovski scope, traditional for the AUG A1. In CS:GO, the AUG A3 uses the more modern Trijicon ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) Gallery : Main article: AUG/Gallery External links *AUG at Wikipedia Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:7.62 user